


【DS/ABO】摘星01

by Sweet_steamed_egg1007



Category: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_steamed_egg1007/pseuds/Sweet_steamed_egg1007





	【DS/ABO】摘星01

三点，工作结束，我从犬室出来，对门外的人说：“这次算看在他是老会员的面子上，下次让他换人，我不接了。”

“好的，老板。……他怎么了？”

“我立过规矩，只调教不上床。他犯了我的规矩。”

“还不是因为老板您魅力大嘛。”

我没再说话，摆手让他进去收拾东西。至于里面那个像条死鱼蜷在墙角里的男人会有什么反应，并不在我的考虑范围内。

任他再富贵泼天，也得掂量一下有没有本事搞到高声语会所头上。

高声语是一家调教会所，设在帝都，没有分所。会所存在的意义是给白日里高高在上内里却无处可依的特殊sub们提供一个在晚上可以安心当狗的地方。

会所里的调教师全是dom，他们绝大多是alpha，少数是beta。无论他们白天从事什么职业，晚上进了高声语，便只是sub的主人。

dom是足以倾覆sub一生的暴风雪，同时也是sub穷其一生寻找的港湾。只有在dom面前，sub才会裸露出他们的狗儿肚皮，这种信赖和放纵连他们的爱侣也无法拥有。

而dom要做的，并不是肆意扭踹雪白柔软的狗肚儿，而是捏好手中的狗绳，一分不能紧，一分不能松。

与这些dom调教师不同的是，我白日黑夜都在高声语会所里，我只有这里一个地方。高声语是我创办的，创办的初衷不是纵欲，而是通过纵欲来拯救，拯救无处可逃的sub,拯救踽踽独行的dom，也拯救生无归处的我自己。

当然，这个世界还是普通人多，dom和sub只是少数，所以我这家高声语平日并没多少客流量，大多是老客户，都有固定的dom。但是这并不代表高声语没有名气，相反它在ds圈里已然封顶。至于我，自从高声语壮大之后，我便很少亲自出手调教sub。就这次也是看在对方是高声语从成立之初便来这里消费的老会员的份上，才答应了对方的请求。

谁知无端惹上麻烦，还是情情爱爱的麻烦。

dom和sub之间的关系，只有情侣是最不可理喻且异想天开的。

从我成为一个dom，还是一个以调教为生为命的dom时，情爱这个东西便和我再没有关系。

情爱会让dom拿不起鞭子，喊不出不动手便能让sub高潮的淫话，情爱会让dom不是dom。

对于我来说，手下sub高潮时眼角的泪花和抽搐的双腿，是比情爱更真实的需要。

我就靠这些活……虽然没了这些也不会死。

平日闲着的时间里，我大多呆在高声语顶层我的房间里，窝在阳台上看外面的钢铁丛林。实在无聊的时候便会打电话约调教惯了的某个sub，时间总会在性欲里过得飞快。

我和他的相遇便是源于一次我无聊后的“好心”。

那天，经理报告说有个dom临时来不了高声语，之前和客人定好的调教不知该怎么办。

以前这种事情不是没有，除却sub指定某名dom的情况外，高声语都会有其他同类型的dom来满足sub的需求。但这次这位……虽然没有指定的dom，但也和指定没差了。因为他的要求是只要女dom，alpha还是beta倒是无所谓。

高声语里的dom大多是男人，只有两名女dom。一个是晚上公司加班来不了的，还有一个便是我。

闲着无聊，我接下了这个sub。

在调教室等了十分钟，才听到敲门声。

“请进。”

门板拧开的声音，然后是关门的嗑哒声。我抬起头，站在门边的人让我眼前一亮。

白衬衫黑裤子，露在外面的手腕和脚踝白皙细瘦，关节处还泛着粉。他留着稍长的蓬松短发，染成了浅棕色，就像冬日里剥了壳的甜栗子。只是他带着大大的黑色口罩，一直遮到了眼下，看不到他的脸让我有点可惜。单从他那双明亮温柔的眉眼，便能猜到这人长得很好看。

“李老师，您好。”

声音也很好听，他放轻音量的声音就像在云雾中玩耍的小雀。

他应该不知道负责调教他的人已经换了个人，不过只是帮这一次我也懒得解释，索性我也姓李，他也没喊差。

“您好——我们要离得这么远说话吗？”

他向里走了走，同手同脚的差点被地毯绊倒。有点儿可爱。

“你……”我指了指他的口罩，“不摘下来？”

“对不起，我是……公众人物，所以……”

“你以为这里是什么地方？”

我有些不悦，朝他走了过去。

“来这里的sub，有政要高官，有金融巨鳄，也有影帝影后，倒是没有戴口罩的。让我看看你……比他们金贵在哪里。”

话落我正好走到他跟前，伸手一勾，便摘下了他的口罩。

得以近距离见到他的面容。

……长得确实比高官巨鳄影帝影后还要金贵漂亮。

鼻梁高挺秀丽，颧骨也长得恰到好处，勾勒出立体美感却丝毫不显尖刻，这得益于他那周正的五官和通身清醇的气质。更美的是他的唇，饱满丰润，此刻被他略显紧张和局促地咬着，露出两点小白牙，就像一对玫瑰花瓣含着露儿，想必这两滴露水儿肯定很甜。

“对不起……”

他嗫嚅着，垂着水润润的眸子，睫扇摆动，抬眼小心觑我，却只一眼便顺速垂下眼不敢看我。刚才电光石火的一秒对视，我差点溺毙在他水水的瞳仁儿里，却又被他乖巧娇憨的眼尾挑得起了火。

好看的人总是有些常人没有的特权，我心里那寥寥一点不悦早在看到他脸的那一刻便烟消云散，现在听到他软软怯怯的一声对不起更是心情大好。

“别紧张。我只是觉得，这么好看的脸被口罩遮住了，多可惜。”

我虚握住他的手，不做停留地沿着他的胳膊向上抚摸，直到越过他的肩膀，轻轻搭在他的肩颈处。

这个sub不仅青涩，还很正经。

我第一眼看他，便知对他需要温柔着来。

哪知我手指刚搭上他肩颈肌肤，他便打了个哆嗦，脚下一抖，向我倒了过来。

我被一个大奶团子扑了个猝不及防，鼻息间萦绕的都是他身上的奶香。

我低头看他，他脖子上红了一片，这绯红蔓延进了他的白衬衫，在我看不到的地方也许也是一片娇艳。

“怎么了？”我就势轻揽住他的腰。

“你，你别碰我脖子，”他捂住通红的脖子，莹白的手指头还打着颤，语气里全是花枝上颤巍巍的水气，“我脖子耐不住碰的……”

“那真是太抱歉了。”才怪。

“没事，你也不知道嘛。”

我和他说了几句，他才反应过来我们之间的姿势，慌忙一推，推……

他像被烫到手一样往后蹦了四五步，这下脸上也红彤彤的，语无伦次结结巴巴：“对，对不起！我……不是故，故意的……对不起！”

我忍笑忍得很辛苦。这人不只长得好看，还很有趣。

看够了他双颊烧红手足无措的羞愧模样，我便安慰他：“我是alpha，又不是omega，不就是摸一下胸，你有的我都有。”

“你是alpha？”他的局促慢慢平静下来。

“不像吗？”

他笑了，我才发现他竟然有酒窝——真是一张被上天关照的脸，他说：“不大像，你挺平和的。我是beta，虽然闻不到alpha的信息素，但是能感觉到他们的气场。alpha嘛，除了在omega面前会收敛他们的气息，在我们面前恨不得全释放出来彰显自己……说实话，感觉挺冲的。”

他摸摸鼻子：“你和他们不一样，就算在我这种闻不到信息素的beta面前，你也会收敛起来……很温柔呢。”

“嗯……”我有点语塞。

这真是个美丽的误会。

……算了，糟心的事不说也罢。

“因为我今夜只是你的dom啊。”我好心情地勾起嘴角看着他。

他的脸又红起来，嘴巴开开合合却没说话。

这时候，当然是身为dom的人来引导sub了。

“你是第一次吧？说说为什么来，你想要哪种程度，我想让你拥有美妙的第一次体验。”

“我……”sub的天性让他直言，“我这些天工作很忙，压力也很大，等反应过来才发现自己……已经两三个月没……手……那个了。可是，我发现自己……硬不起来了。看过医生，医生说身体没问题，是心理问题。没什么办法，有哥哥推荐了你们会所，所以想来试试……”

“我只是想……发泄一次就行了，不、不接受插入。”说完，他的脸都要红得冒烟了。

“想射一次？”我追问。

“……嗯。”他的声音就像蚊子哼哼，我差点没听到。

“都憋了几个月了，一次怎么够？”我笑，上前拉着他的手一起往浴室去。他的手动了一下，终是乖乖呆在我手心里。

我侧坐在浴缸壁上，一边放水，一边对身后的他说：“良宵苦短，先脱衣服吧。”

过了几分钟，身后才传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

我没回头看，为了缓解他的羞耻，抬头在浴室内嵌的音响上调了几下，播了一个舒缓的纯音乐。

“……你很喜欢这首曲子吗？”

“是啊，同事推荐的，听了之后很喜欢，给人舒服安逸的感觉，正适合现在的你，好像叫什么……”

“祈愿。”

我关上水，滴了几滴精油：“没错，是叫《祈愿》。”

“它是我做的歌。你喜欢它，我很开心！”

我诧异地扭回来，只觉眼前一片荧光。

美！

这是我迄今为止见过的最美的身体。

女sub的身体美在丰盈羸弱，男sub的身体美在潇洒刚硬。

但他两者都不是。

他是男人，并没有女性的玲珑曲线，肌肉线条却不似健身房私教斤斤计较出的凌厉强劲，也不是十七八岁青春少年微微起伏的青涩纤细。他身上的薄薄肌肉带着让人怜爱的肉感，线条柔软，肌肤白皙得像是糖粒子。剥光的他就像一颗水蜜桃，在他身上稍稍一舔，便能舔出甜水来。

我站起来，朝他伸出手。

“来。”

他犹豫了一下，搭上我的指尖，我略微使力，带着他靠坐在浴缸里。

这里的浴缸都是为了调教特意定做的，不只能轻易容纳两个人，还有其他的妙处。

我把他抱坐在怀中，他的身体紧绷着，不过我会让他软下来的。

我把水慢慢撩到他胸上，一边轻抚按摩，一边在他耳边轻轻吹气：“有没有人告诉你，你很漂亮？”

他摇头，动了动头抬眼看我：“我长得也就还行，圈里好多人长得比我好看多了。”

在浴室里热气的蒸腾下，他的双眸更加清亮得出水儿，上目线又娇又纯又媚，看得我心头一热，双手也加了两分力。

他小腹上有一层薄薄的肌肉，腹肌并不明显，却细腻柔韧，有如吸着我的手掌，一秒也离不了他的肌肤。我渐渐向上摸上他起伏的胸膛，两指虚虚夹住淡粉色的小巧乳头。

我在他身后埋在他肩膀上啃咬，克制着自己不要吓着他，手指间也松松紧紧抓着他白嫩柔软的乳肉。

“不……”

他抬手抓紧我的胳膊，闭着眼难耐地曲起了双腿。

“这不是硬了吗。”

我轻笑，一手慢慢向下，耐不住挠了一下他的肚脐，他的肚脐也极敏感，手下的身子打了个哆嗦，人儿发出幼猫的呜咽，双手覆上我的手背。我反掌扣住他的手，五指插进他的五个指间，与他十指相扣，另一只手继续向下。

也许是因为beta的缘故，他的体毛并不多，三角区也没多少，微卷的短短的毛发覆在两腿之间，在其中蛰伏的阴茎煞是粉嫩好看。

我慢慢地握住了他的，慢悠悠地上下撸动，我低头着迷地看着秀气可爱的肉棒在我手中渐渐充血变硬，龟头也渗出清透的淫液来。我用手指揉开他龟头处的包皮，然后打着圈揉弄着露出来的粉色的小眼儿来。

“啊呜……不要！”他受不住，腰猛地弯起来像逃离我的掌控，却是将自己更深的送到我的手里。他无力的脑袋枕在我的肩上，灼热的呼吸喷在的我耳边，浑身都散发着情欲的诱惑。

他身上带着情欲的热度，把我也烧了起来。

我从未有过这种感觉。

身为dom，控制sub是与生俱来的能力，同时也要控制自己。从我年轻时调教第一个sub开始，我一直把自己与情欲隔离开来，我漠然看着sub高潮的模样，心里想的只有身为dom的责任，从未感觉非理性的东西。

今天，只不过是摸了一下男人的阴茎，我便隐约尝到了心跳失常的陌生滋味。

我控制不住地侧过脑袋，对着他张阖着求饶的红唇吻了下去。

好软。好甜。

他的唇就像新鲜的布丁，直让我想一口吞下，我细细地舔遍他的唇口，然后含住他的下唇吸吮咬噬。

“唔唔……”他憋红了脸，双手在我的胸部和小腹上轻轻推拒，我难耐地离开他的唇，唾液在我们双唇之间拉成丝线然后粘连在他的嘴角和下颌处。

仙人坠红尘，也不过如此了。

两人对视着，浴室里是我们二人此起彼伏的喘息声。他呆呆地看着我不言语，双眼里是被吻懵的迷离和惹人的羞涩。

他张着被我吸肿熟透的红唇，懵懵地问：“为什么……吻我？”

他不知道，他的阴茎在我手里掌控着，双眼绯红一副被欺负狠的模样，刚才的一句话带着缠绵的颤抖和甜腻，哪里是推拒，分明是勾引。

我浑身发热，两手扣在他腰间，提着他换了个姿势让他侧坐在我大腿上，然后掐着他的下巴，又一次吻了下去。

在他受不住的呜咽声中，我撬开他的牙齿，勾住了他的舌尖。这一刻，电流从柔软的舌尖直窜到我的心脏里，一瞬的惊讶之后，我摁着他的腰更狠地把他往我怀抱里揉，舌头与他的相勾缠，吸嘬着他的舌尖，剐搔着他的舌苔，舔舐着他的舌根，恨不得探索进他的更深处。

手下也过火地揉弄着。他的马眼被我揉开了一圈，浠沥沥吐露着淫液，龟头也涨大了一圈，我一指堵在他的马眼处，一指指肚顺着龟头上的系带快速揉弄。

他彻底软了身子，张大嘴巴，津液从我和他的双唇之间划下，他的呻吟全被我堵在他的喉咙里。

手里的阴茎越来越硬，龟头也一跳一跳的。我知道，他要高潮了。

他呜呜叫着，推拒得更用力了，我却不再给他逃开的机会。我退出舌头，舔掉他嘴角的唾液，掐着他的下巴，与他双眼对视：“就在我手里射。”

他看着我，眼里一时迷茫一时清明，几息之后他双手掐着我的肩膀，头颅猛地后仰。

“啊——呜，射，射了……”

他嘴里迷茫着喊着淫词，我手里的阴茎一突一突的，终于射了出来。

几个月没射的量又大又猛，第一股精液竟然直接射出了睡眠，喷射在浴缸壁上，颜色是憋久了的淡黄色。而后他又在水中射了三股，才瘫软着倒在我的怀里，浑身微微抽搐。

阴茎高潮后会有一段时间的不应期。我又将他换了个姿势。现在他是双腿打开，正面对着我被我抱坐在大腿上，他的臀下便是我微硬的阴茎。他的身子还打着颤，无力地乖乖地窝在我的怀里，他的下巴放在我的肩窝，绵延的呼吸还带着颤音，喉咙偶尔露出的呻吟带着媚人的勾引。

我松开他的阴茎，手上还有粘腻的精液，我顺着他的耻骨向后摸，直到摸到了他的臀肉。

我五指张开，两手向内一同揉挤，然后张开五指将他柔软的臀肉抓了满满一手。

“唔——不要了，李老师……”

他挺直了腰背，漂亮的背脊凹成了一座月桥，双手按着我的肩膀，跪在浴缸底的双腿微微使力，想逃脱我的掌控。

我哪里会让他逃脱呢。

他现在，是我的猎物啊。

“宝宝，”我咬住眼前的肉肉的耳垂，“我不是说过，射一次不够吗。”

说着，我食指一弯，侵入了他那被我揉弄得微微张阖的穴口。

“啊！”他惊惶地睁大了好看的眸子，他低头瞪向我，眼里那点气氛被眼尾的绯红冲减得不成气候，他软着音质问我，“我不接受插入的！”

“我没插你啊宝宝，”我眯起眼睛，哑着嗓子向他保证，同时挺着我硬挺的阴茎狠狠冲撞了一下他穴口边的软肉，“不然，进去的可不是我的手指了。”

“sub……怎么可以享受不到后穴高潮呢。”我怜惜着亲亲他的侧脸，食指又探进去一节。

我的手较常人更加修长，曾被高声语的dom们打趣过是高潮指。因为……

我曲起手指，左右一磨，便摸到了一处突起。

找到了。

我叩起手，对着这处突起快速摩擦搔弄。

“啊，那里！不要！”

他重新倒回我的怀里，臀肉在我手中发抖。我笑着，又伸进去一根手指，两指合并戳刺揉弄着，不时又搔刮一下突起旁边的穴肉。

他的穴儿可不像他嘴里含的那样，一吸一嘬的吃得正欢。我又伸进一指，这下三根手指在他穴里侵犯，不一会儿便咕啾咕啾地操出水儿来。

我的手指被他那柔嫩紧致多水儿的媚肉吸裹着，两指撑开肠壁便会有更多的媚肉吸附上来。让人恨不得想，换掉手指，换个更粗的东西插进去。

我咬牙忍着，猛觉肚子上一痒，低头一看，便见他的阴茎又一次硬起来，擦着我的肚子又淌出淫水来。

“又硬了啊，宝宝。”我在他耳边磨着他的耳垂说。

他羞得闭上了眼睛。

“快……快点！”

“遵命。”

得了令，我又加快了手上的速度，不一会儿便感觉到他的穴肉的挤压感更重，还一抽一抽地抽搐起来。知他后穴要高潮了，我用空着的另一只手有技巧地揉上他的两颗囊袋。

“没试过前后同时高潮吧？”

他的阴茎喷出精液，后穴也喷出蜜水儿来，他浑身如虾子一半红，蒸腾着滚滚情欲，性欲让他的美丽更添靡丽，他凄厉地尖叫着，在我怀里达到了前后同时高潮。

他的高潮，是由我赋予的。

只这样一想，我那要憋炸的阴茎便更硬了一分。

然而这还没完。

我将他抱起来，把他压在床上，这个晚上，没有插入，我用手指，用唇舌，让他的阴茎和小穴数次达到高潮，直到射出的变成稀薄的精水，直到他晕死过去。

我轻轻地为他做了情理，含着水哺给他，便给他盖上被子让他好眠。

我坐在床边，低着头静静看着他的睡颜，手伸进被子里握着他的。

真想和你相拥而眠啊……

可是，不行啊。

如果真的抱着你，抱一夜。那我以后便会祈求有第二夜，第三夜，夜夜夜夜……

可是我，只是一个被你消费供你享受性欲高潮的dom，和高声语里其他dom没什么两样。

我不是新来的dom，明明之前还堂而皇之告诫手下的dom们，却在这个不知道姓名的sub身上体会到了冲动的感觉。

这种冲动……

我扭头看着外面漆黑的夜。只这一夜吧，等明天，明天，我便只是dom。

只是……

我松开他的手，将他的手指一根根慢慢地摊开，把我的私人名片放在他手心里。

如果你还会再来，我希望，为你提供服务的dom是我。

但你最好别来。若有下一次，我必不会放过你。

我起身离开，轻轻带上门，靠着门，对门内的美丽的sub说：“好梦。”

今晚好梦，明日欢行。

我踽踽独行，身处危楼。

危楼高险，星辰似可袖。

不敢呼喝，扰天上清梦。

我叫李白危，是一家名叫高声语的调教会馆的老板，我过万花丛不沾片叶，只等着一位天上人。

这等待无关情爱，只求在身死前有一个归处。

若等到了，我会流着泪跪倒在他面前，待诱得他折腰怜我，便把他从高高的天上扯进我的世界，摘星，渎仙。


End file.
